


Baby Dropped

by SterekFangirl



Series: Young Sterek Love [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekFangirl/pseuds/SterekFangirl
Summary: “Good. Let’s begin. Again, Stiles, try to stay as relaxed and loose as you can.” Stiles grunted and Derek refused to look down to see Dr. Marrison pushing three fingers inside his mate at once. “I know it’s uncomfortable Stiles. I’ve been here, just like this. Just allow yourself to settle. Try to keep your mind off it. Talk to your Alpha perhaps.”Derek felt Stiles nod against his chest. “Ugh, okay. Names. We have to get some names. We only have two weeks left.”* The baby has dropped and these are the effects.





	Baby Dropped

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely fangirls and fanboys! Hope you like, sorry it's late I got a little stuck.

Derek woke up to Stiles groaning in their bed. “Babe? You okay?” He whispered.   
“No. Der, my hips, they hurt,” Stiles whined painfully.   
“Alright. Let’s take care of that and then I’ll get you something to help you sleep.” Derek rolled Stiles over so he was straddling Derek’s thighs. Derek rested his hands on Stiles’ hips and palmed the skin gently before draining the pain.  
He drained as much pain as he could before raising Stiles off and stood to get Stiles melatonin. He gave it and a glass of water to Stiles and the Omega was out like a light.   
Derek watched Stiles sleep for a bit before allowing himself to sleep. 

It was morning. Derek could tell because the light was seeping through his eyes. Derek moved to pull Stiles closer but he was met with an empty bed. It was still warm so he couldn't have gotten out very long ago.   
Derek was just surprised Stiles had been able to get out of bed himself. Must have taken some effort considering Derek had to help his stand since he hit eight months.   
The Alpha rose to try and find his mate and tracked him to the bathroom. “Babe?” What are you doing in here?” He asked, confused. Stiles was standing with his back to Derek, facing the mirror. When the Omega turned to the side he realized what was going on.   
As Stiles stood to the side you could see that his belly had become oblong during the night, whereas the day before it was a huge mound that stuck out straight in front of him. Stiles was resting a hand underneath the belly and his hand laid flat of his pubic bone. “I think it’s safe to say the baby dropped.”   
“Oh baby,” Derek whispered. “Poor thing,” He cooed and rubbed Stiles’ belly and pressed his hands on Stiles’ hips and pulled the pain slowly and was startled with the amount of pain he was hit with.   
“S’okay. I think I need to eat,” The Omega whined and shifted and winced as he moved. “Can I have strawberries?” He asked and looked at Derek with wide puppy eyes.  
“Sure sweetie, let’s get you to the kitchen. Think you can walk down the stairs?”   
That’s what Derek was most worried about. Stiles had been having a hard time walking for a long while and now with the pup so low inside his pelvis Derek wondered how Stiles had been able to walk to the bathroom.   
“No, it hurts Der,” Stiles groaned and cupped his baby bump as if he was trying to lift it back into place.   
“I know, okay. Let’s get you downstairs.” Derek lifted Stiles into his arms and was reminded of when they were young and Stiles would cling onto Derek. “There you go, you good?” He asked and brought Stiles as close to his chest as he could get.   
“Yeah, yeah I’m good. I just feel...heavy. God she’s in there,” He groaned.   
“She? Think their a girl?”   
“I don’t know, it just kinda feels like it.” 

Stiles was sitting on the stool at the kitchen island when Derek peeped his head around the fridge door.   
“We don’t have any strawberries,” He whispered apologetically.   
“NO! Fucking dammit.” Derek watched Stiles look down in deep concentration before looking back up. “I guess we’ll have to go to the store and get some.”   
“We?” Derek asked, wary of his mate.   
“Yes, we, you always get the worst produce.” Before Derek could stop him Stiles was struggling to stand. As he waddled to get to his shoes Derek noticed that Stiles was walking with his legs wider. 

They walked to the Camaro, Stiles keeping a tight hand on Derek’s arm.   
As Derek settled Stiles into the seat Stiles groaned and jerked a bit before settling, his legs spread.   
“You okay sweetie?” Derek inquired nervous about this whole thing.   
“Ah, yeah, it’s just, there’s lot of pressure.” Derek must have looked as confused as he felt because Stiles quickly clarified. “Like, it feels like the pups is right there. It feels like I’m sitting on her,” He tried to explain.   
“Oh. Does is hurt?”   
Stiles looked thoughtful for a minute. “Kinda. It’s weird because there’s jolts of pain. It feels like there’s a twelve pound bowling ball in my pelvis. Like, if I hold my legs further apart it feels better. Less pressure and less like I’m crushing her.”   
“Alright. Well, let’s get this trip over and back to laying down. Did that feel better than sitting?”   
“Yeah, then all the pressure isn’t on my ass and against my hole.”   
Derek groaned. “Baby, please, I’m sorry, I know you’re in pain but God,” He huffed and wiggled in his seat as he drove.   
“We’ll check with the doctor at the appointment.”   
“Of fuck, how are you gonna drive to the doctor’s?”   
“He offered to make a home visit. I was thinking that would be the best option.” Derek was relieved. 

When the doctor visited their home Derek was anxious. He wanted an answer. They’d both been needing it but they held off in order to stay safe.   
Dr. Marrison had arrived and handed Stiles a hospital gown.   
“Der, help?” Stiles implored, his eyes wide and sweet. Derek sighed at his adorable little omega and nodded.   
“C’mere babe.” He helped Stiles shed his sweatpants and boxers, pulling the loose t-shirt and cooing at the Omega’s little breasts. “Look at that, ready to feed our pup,” He muttered so quiet only Stiles’ werefox ears could hear.   
“Der,” Stiles whined and pawed at Derek’s chest.   
“C’mon sweetie. Let’s get this over with, eh?” He asked and rubbed the underside of Stiles’ oblong belly.   
“Ugh, don’t do that, that’s not fair,” Stiles whined again.   
Derek smirked and finished pulling the gown over Stiles’ head before tugging him out to meet their doctor.   
“Alright. Let’s get this done shall we? Stiles, it appears that your baby has dropped significantly. Let’s check the position. Are you familar with the eleven stages?”   
“Like, of dilation?” Stiles asked, an eyebrow cocked. Derek barly held in a groan as he helped Stiles onto their bed and prop his knees up and wide so the doctor had access.   
“No, of engagement. Their are eleven stages of where the baby is at in your pelvis. It starts at -5, where the baby is not touching your pelvis at all. As they sink lower it goes to -4, -3 ect. Until you hit zero, which is when the baby is well inside the pelvis. This is when the baby drops. You hit +5 when the baby’s head has crowned.” Derek sucked in a breath. Too much info at once. “I’d like to see what stage you and your pup are at.”   
“Oh god. Okay. Do I need to like, lean back more?”   
“Yes. I would also suggest Derek stay behind you and help you to keep your knees spread as there are no stirrups.”   
Derek nodded and climbed in behind Stiles, grabbing his mate’s knees and helping him to keep them up.   
“Good. Let’s begin. Again, Stiles, try to stay as relaxed and loose as you can.” Stiles grunted and Derek refused to look down to see Dr. Marrison pushing three fingers inside his mate at once. “I know it’s uncomfortable Stiles. I’ve been here, just like this. Just allow yourself to settle. Try to keep your mind off it. Talk to your Alpha perhaps.”   
Derek felt Stiles nod against his chest. “Ugh, okay. Names. We have to get some names. We only have two weeks left.”   
“Hmm. For a girl I’d like to include both our mother’s names.”   
“Like Renesme?”   
“No Stiles, god. I hate you.”   
“No you don-FUCK!” Stiles yelped and Derek could feels his eyes flash.   
“What did you do?” He growled angrily  
“I’ve found your pup. I’d say she’d about positive.”   
“Wait does that mean I’m dilated?”  
“Yes, but only a bit.” Dr. Marrison withdrew and Stiles huffed and Derek assumed it was because the intrusion was taken away. “Any questions?” 

Derek groaned as soon as the doctor left. He was still behind his gravid mate and rubbing at the low swell. “Fucking finally,” He moaned and rutted himself up, his cock pressing into Stiles.   
“Alpha.”   
“You ready? You okay? God, please just let me fuck you,” He begged. Derek spurred imediately into action as soon as Stiles nodded. “Up. Hand and knees. Do you need help?”   
Stiles looked contemplative before nodding. Derek nearly moaned again. Fuck he lokved helping his heavily pregnant mate do literally anything.   
Derek helped to turn Stiles over and lifted up by holding onto his hips and pulling up.   
Stiles belly nearly touched the bed and Derek groaned.   
Derek shoved the gown over Stiles ass and up his back. Derek sighed and gently tocuhed the pinkish skin surrounding Stiles’ hole.   
“Doctor already prepped you up for me,” He huffed and gently pressed his finger in.   
“No Der, ready, ready. Just get in.”   
Derek didn’t bother replying, widening his knees to make himself more comfortable and shoving himself forward, his dick finally sliding home. Only, this time his cock hit a block before normal. “Of fuck, Stiles, I can’t, that’s it, that’s as far as I can.”   
“No, no I need more!” Stiles whined and tried to push back further, but was stopped when Derek couldn’t slide in anymore.   
“I know, I know. I’ll take care of it,” He promised, gently prodding Stiles’ rim with an index finger. “There you go, you’ve got more. I’ve got you.”   
Derek thrust as best as he could and finally brought them to the edge together. He tried to get his knot in, but couldn’t.   
“No, no, I need it!” Stiles cried.   
“I can’t, I’m sorry baby, I can’t.”   
Stiles cried out as he came and Derek watched as Stiles climaxed and his cock valiantly tried to spurt but couldn’t.   
“Oh fuck. God. The pressure,” Stiles huffed.   
“Good pressure, bad pressure?”   
“Fuck, good pressure. Ugh feel so full.”


End file.
